discouragement
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Sekarang, Gintoki tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kekecewaan. Kecewa tentang dirinya yang jika saja ia memberanikan diri untuk melewati garis di antara dirinya dan Kagura, mungkin semuanya tak akan seperti ini. [GinKagu] [a bit story of OkiKagu]


**DISCOURAGEMENT**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, SEMI-AU (?), ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Gintoki memasang wajah bosannya seperti biasa dengan tatapan malasnya yang tertuju pada televisi. Walau di depannya menampilkan Ketsuno Ana, pembawa berita favoritnya yang biasanya tak pernah Gintoki lewatkan.

Namun tatapan dan pikirannya kali ini tak sejalan. Padahal tak seorangpun menemaninya di dalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar pintu kayu itu digeser bersamaan sosok Kagura yang masuk bersama Sadaharu, menenteng payung besarnya.

"Oi Kagura-_teme_, darimana saja? Kau bahkan tidak membawa titipanku," ujar Gintoki tanpa memandang Kagura dan lebih memilih memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke dalam salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Kau tak bilang sesuatu padaku sebelum pergi-_aru_!" jawabnya sembari berjalan ke dalam kamarnya guna menyimpan payung miliknya diikuti Sadaharu.

"Susu stoberi, dasar bodoh!"

"Ya, ya. Akan kuminta Sadist membelikannya untukmu," ujarnya seraya kembali dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, bersebelahan dengan Gintoki.

"Heh, jadi kau sudah naik jabatan hingga pria _Do-S_ itu mau disuruh olehmu?" tanya Gintoki sembari sedikit menyindir.

Kagura melirik ke arahnya dan menghadiahkannya senyum merendahkan. "Jadi Gin-_chan_ baru tahu kalau dia kalah telak saat bertarung denganku? Karena itu sekarang sia menjadi budakku-_aru_!"

Gintoki lebih memilih kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah televisi dan tak menjawab Kagura sama sekali. Namun sialnya ia lagi-lagi tak bisa fokus dengan berita perkiraan cuaca yang dibawakan Ketsuno Ana.

"Gin-_chan_, kau sembelit?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kagura-_teme_?"

"Tak biasanya kau banyak berpindah posisi saat menonton Ketsuno Ana-_aru_."

Diam-diam ternyata Kagura memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi memindahkan posisi kakinya berkali-kali. Bahkan Gintoki sapat menilai sendiri bahwa dirinya saat ini terlalu _overactive_.

"Kemana Shinpachi? Aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

"Tadi dia datang saat kau masih di luar. Lagipula, apa _sih_ yang kau lakukan sedari pagi buta dan baru pulang sore menuju malam seperti ini? Aku berani jamin kau bahkan belum mandi dari pagi, ugh, pantas baunya busuk sampai saat ini." Gintoki malah meracau seenaknya sembari menutup hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Memangnya ada wanita yang mau berkencan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu-_aru_?"

"Ya, ada. Itu kau."

Apa katanya? Berkencan? Dengan siapa?

"Hah? Kau berkencan? Siapa yang bahkan ingin memacari salah satu bangsa Yato yang mempunyai tenaga sebesar badak? Apa ia tidak takut dengan Kakaknya yang super gila ditambah dengan Ayahnya yang bahkan menghancurkan satu planet seorang diri? Jangan bercanda!" Gintoki bamgkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kagura yang masih duduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Hm? Kau ini kenapa Gin-_chan_? Tentu saja si Sadist itu. Memang siapa lagi pria yang dekat denganku selain kau, Shinpachi, Sadist, Toshi dan Gorilla itu?"

Oh tidak. Kemungkinan bahwa Kagura yang akhir-akhir ini sering keluar dan banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar Yorozuya ternyata adalah benar.

Apalagi, kenapa pria yang harus disandingkannya adalah si Sadist bernama Sougo itu.

"Kau, sejak kapan?"

"Satu minggu, mungkin?"

Kenyataan bahwa Kagura adalah satu-satunya subjek yangg menjadi fokusnya selalu hilang adalah benar. Wanita yang beranjak dewasa bukan hanya fisiknya itu kini bahkan telah memiliki pemikiran yang matang.

Sial, Gintoki membencinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia karena gajinya bisa ia gunakan dengan sepuasnya tanpa harus membeli _sukonbu_ untuk Kagura?

Tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk menyentuh helaian rambut sewarna langit senja itu. Rambutnya yang halus dan panjang itu adalah salah satu bukti bagaimana Kagura dewasa.

Diusapnya puncak kepala wanita yang saat pertemuan pertamanya Kagura hanyalah sebatas gadis rakus dan ceroboh, dengan sifat kasarnya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat ya!"

Ketimbang melanjutkan acara yang dipandu Ketsuno Ana di depan sana, Gintoki lebih memilih keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

Jika ada hal yang menyesakkan pikirannya, biasanya Gintoki memilih untuk mengarahkan kakinya ke kedai minuman Otoso yang berada di bawah. Agar bisa menikmati beeberapa botol dan mengkalkulasikan jumlahnya serta bayaran yang ditunggak, alibinya.

Namun kali ini ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di taman yang ada di pemukiman Kabukicho, duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di sisi taman yang berisikan ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan permainan-permainan bocah lainnya.

"Yo, ada apa memanggilku malam-malam begini, _danna_?"

Okita Sougo, yang masih menggunakan seragam Shinsengumi miliknya datang.

"Tak kusangka kau kalah bertarung dengan bocah ingusan macam Kagura." Gintoki memulai percakapan setelah Sougo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gara-gara Hijikata-_teme_, aku kehilangan kendali. Hah, bisa-bisanya," jawab Sougo sembari mengalungan _eyepatch_ berwarna merah dengan motif mata membelalak di antaranya.

"Aku mengakuimu, tapi kau juga harus bilang pada _duo_ maut itu sebelum kau membawa Kagura ke Altar." Gintoki bicara masih tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya.

"Hah, merepotkan. Tapi jika aku mendapat restu darimu, berarti sama dengan keduanya, bukan?"

Ada sesuatu yang mencengkam perasaan Gintoki. Tidak. Tidak seharusnya ia terus-menerus mengekang perasaannya.

"Dasar bocah," sumpahnya.

"Dia itu suka makan _sukonbu_. Kau harus menyiapkan dua dus untuk satu minggu. Dia terlalu sering memakan _tamago kake gohan_, tapi tentu saja dia punya makanan favorit lainnya." Angin malam berhembus, menyapa keduanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia suka minum _sake_. Kuharap kau tidak mengizinkannya minum terlalu banyak. Kau tidak mau lagi kena pukulan dahsyatnya saat dia mabuk, 'kan?" Gintoki merasa bahwa ia benar-benar seperti seorang pria paruh baya jika sedang memberi petuah macam ini. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang ia lakukan? Kemana watak acuh tak acuh miliknya?

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa membawa bocah yato itu ke tempatmu."

"O-oi, _danna_. Apa maksudmu?"

Gintoki memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan, meninggalkan Sougo yang masih memandanginya. Seperti biasa, ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kimononya dan melambaikan tangan pada Sougo. Masih memunggunginya, Gintoki berteriak, "Sukses dengan wanita sembrono itu."

Gintoki sadar, Kagura tercipta bukan untuknya. Sebaliknya pun begitu.

Sekarang, Gintoki tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kekecewaan. Kecewa tentang dirinya yang jika saja ia memberanikan diri untuk melewati garis di antara dirinya dan Kagura, mungkin semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's note :

_Whoop dee doo_. Setelah sekian lama tidak membuat cerita GinKagu plus OkiKagu (yah, walaupun disini saya lebih memfokuskan pada perasaan Gintoki) akhirnya dapat menulis di fandom ini untuk ke sekian kalinya~

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
